


All The Lights In The Sky

by oathkeepersora



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kingdomhearts, F/M, Fluff, Hearts, Sora - Freeform, kairi - Freeform, kingdom - Freeform, oathkeepersora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeepersora/pseuds/oathkeepersora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and Kairi spend a night together in Traverse Town, relaxing after a long day's adventuring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Lights In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not a very experienced fanfiction author, so I'm dreadfully sorry if this is really out of character.
> 
> But yeah, enjoy!

Sora gazed up at the stars from his perch on the roof of the bell tower, his hair dancing with the breeze.  
“Wow,” he whispered. “They look beautiful tonight.”  
“Oh, I know I do!”  
He lay down next to the giggling girl and smiled at her.  
“You always do, Kairi,” he said, clasping his hand over hers.  
She smiled shyly, her bright blue eyes locking with Sora’s.  
“You’re such a flirt,” she teased, both of them giggling with one another.  
He loved it when she laughed like that. It filled him with a warm sensation all through his body. The thought that she was happy was enough to keep him smiling every day.

“Hey, Sora?”  
“Hmm? What’s up, Kairi?” he asked.  
“Do that thing again? With the flying, and stuff?” she pleaded, that childish glint appearing in her eyes.  
“Sure, no problem,” he laughed. “Hang on tight!”  
“To wh-”  
Before she could finish her question, she shot up into the sky in a bubble of air, squealing a little as she did so. Sora chuckled to himself as he manipulated the air around her with his Keyblade. She darted through the night sky like a meteorite. He beckoned the bubble closer to him. He grinned at Kairi, who was having the time of her life. Her squealing had turned into a fit of giggles. She looked at Sora and motioned him towards her. He moved towards her until he was just a step away, right on the edge of the bell tower.  
He looked over the edge, realising just how far up he was from the tiled alleys of Traverse Town. He heard Kairi whisper something and immediately looked up to see her. A sudden warmth surged through him as Kairi’s lips pressed against his own, the bright full-moon illuminating the perfect moment. Time came to a standstill for him. He never wanted this moment to end. 

The sound of metal clattered on the roof of the bell tower as the Keyblade left his hand, snapping him from his trance. He panicked as he realised that the bubble of air was no longer there, and Kairi started to fall. He clambered for his Keyblade, frantically trying to grip it before it was too late.  
“Kairi!” he screamed. “Hold on!”  
He dived off the bell tower, manipulating the air underneath Kairi. She landed in a soft pillow of air and looked at Sora, who was still plummeting towards the ground. He gripped onto the air pillow with his free hand let out a sigh of relief.  
“Kairi, I’m so sorry!”  
As he looked up towards her, he could see her crying with laughter on the air pillow.  
“Idiot,” she managed. “You..idiot!”

Sora soon raised them back up to the roof of the bell tower, and she hopped off the air pillow onto the concrete. He joined her as she let out the last of her giggles.  
“That was fun, eh Sora?” she nudged.  
“It wasn’t my fault!” he claimed.  
She looked at him with those bright blue eyes that childish grin appeared.  
“All I did was give you a little kiss!” she teased.  
His felt his cheeks turning red and looked down at his feet in embarrassment.  
“I..you..” he stuttered.  
“Aww, is someone a little flustered?”  
She ran her hand through his soft, spiky hair. He raised his eyes, seeing just how close she now was to him.  
“Kairi..?” he whispered.  
“Yes?”  
His heart started racing, pounding in his ears.  
“I..” he stuttered, struggling to find his words.  
She smiled at him, urging him to keep talking.

“I love you, Kairi.”  
She froze. His words took her completely by surprise. He could see the shock on her face, and quickly tried to change the subject.  
As he began to talk, she placed a finger on his lips and hushed him. He looked at her finger, and when he looked back up, her shocked expression was replaced with a warm smile and red cheeks.  
“Sora..” she whispered back.  
He gazed at her, anxious to hear her next words.  
“Oh, you already know.”  
She grabbed his hips, pulling him towards her, and they kissed underneath the starlit sky.


End file.
